Chocolate
by xXxLoveLessVampirexXx
Summary: It's Valentines Day and of course it's full of love and surprises. AkaFuri. Rated T.


**.title:** Chocolate

.**pairing**: AkaFuri; hints of other pairs

.**summary**: It's Valentines Day and of course it's full of love and surprises.

.**warning:** OOC?; self-edited (may contain typos and grammar errors)/ unbeta-ed; shounen-ai; language

**.notes: **Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Here's a AkaFuri Valentine's fic for you guys, since I love this pair so darn much! I hope you enjoy this as much as I did.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Valentine's Day. That very special day when every guys and girls give and receive chocolates. It is has been a tradition that all women liked to do on the fourteenth of February. That is why Seirin Private High School is bustling with students preparing and taking about to whom and where they'll offer their Valentine chocolates.

The girls all looked incredibly excited whispering to one another, snickering and mutterings were heard all over the place. The guys, of course, were as excited as the girls, hoping to get some handmade treats from someone they like. It turned out to be an amazing day for those who had received some treats.

In the midst of all the fluffy feeling in the air, Seirin's Basketball Club was occupying the gym. They were practicing despite all the activity going on in the whole school.

"Quit slacking off you guys! Do you want me to triple your training?!" Riko Aida shouted at the other members as they all panted heavily after their intense warm up.

"Can't we just rest for a little bit Coach? After all, it's Valentine's day right?" Koganei complained with a nervous grin when Riko glared at him.

"What?" she glowered. Koganei felt a bead of sweat on his cheek and turned away from the girl's evil eye and quickly mumbled and quickly replied with a 'Nothing, Coach.'

"That's right Coach, why are we having a practice at a day like this?" the first years started discussing amongst themselves, talking about receiving chocolates from the girls and looking quite dreamy about it.

"That's right, if today is Valentine's it's–" Izuki started.

"Shut up Izuki!" interrupted Hyuuga before the he could finish his sentence. Izuki pouted in the side.

"Maa, maa, don't be so hot-headed you guys, you don't have to be so sad not getting chocolates from anyone." Kiyoshi chirped but then blinked at the gloomy aura surrounding the other guys. Only Tsuchida blinked at the others, after all he got one from his girlfriend. Oops, did that mean they didn't receive any?

"Well, you are lucky senpai! You received lots of chocolates right?" Kawahara glanced at the pile of chocolates on the bench. He and Fukuda glanced at the treats with envy.

"Ah, that is...well..." Kiyoshi scratched his head in embarrassment, remembering his girl classmates giving him for being so friendly and easy-going.

"Jeez! Shall we stop talking about these chocolates and Valentine stuff already? I wanna practice now!" Kagami suddenly shouted in irritation.

"Kagami-kun, is the only thing in your mind basketball?" Kuroko stared blankly at his light, looking slightly displeased but not that anyone could tell as the blue-haired shadow hid it quickly. Kagami turned to him.

"Of course not idiot! I also think of other stuff too!" Kagami blurted, a tint of red visible on his cheeks.

"Ah, do you really?" Kuroko looked unconvinced and the redhead looked a little ticked off.

"What does that mean Kuroko, you bastard!" shouted the redhead ace.

The others sighed again at the scene, already used to the light and shadow pair arguing like a couple.

"Geez, this is getting nowhere." Riko sighed, gently rubbing her temple to soothe the ache.

"Stop it already you morons! We have to practice even on this occasion! So stop complaining and get your asses moving!" Hyuuga suddenly ordered, stealing glances at the girl on the side.

"Why are you getting so worked up for Hyuuga? Is it because you didn't receive any chocolate from _her?_" Kiyoshi emphasized the last word and he laughed at the flushed look on Hyuuga and Riko's face.

"Wha–What a-are you talking about Kiyoshi!?" Hyuuga and Riko stuttered as they both chased a laughing Kiyoshi around, ready to strangle the laughing idiot.

"Why can't they just admit it to themselves?" the others muttered, sighing in exasperation. It was clearly obvious their captain and coach had a thing for each other. Why can't they just stop being such 'tsundere' and just admit it already. It was Valentine's Day after all.

"Sheeesh, what's the big deal about those chocolates anyway?" Kagami looked incredibly clueless and the others just blinked at him. Clearly he was still not that aware of the other traditions in Japan.

"It's because it means that you're special to that person who gives you chocolates Kagami-kun." Kuroko answered him, blue eyes gleaming.

"That's right, it also makes us feel special if we receive one." Fukuda nodded.

"Especially if it's handmade!" Kawahara and Furihata added.

"Then, does that mean I'm special to Kuroko since he gave one? Well, I'm his boyfriend after all, right?" Kagami tilted his head to the side and everyone fell silent before–

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!" everyone shouted in unison. Kuroko now looked flushed and embarrassed that he quickly grabbed Nigou and hid his face from everyone.

"Kagami-kun, you idiot, I told you not to tell anyone!" complained Kuroko. Kagami looked confused before he felt guilty.

"Sorry Kuroko, I didn't mean to." Everyone's jaws dropped at the pair. No, they were _not_ like a couple, they _are_ a couple. And it was quite obvious they had the hots for each other since day one but everyone's like totally stunned at the way the redhead easily announced their relationship, quite blatantly too.

"I knew it!" Riko immediately squealed and looked so pleased the other members thought she was high or something. She already had a feeling something was going on with their light and shadow pair and it absolutely pleased her to see she was right.

"Well, Kagami, Kiyoshi-senpai and the others sure are lucky right Furi? They actually got chocolates." Fukuda and Kawahara turned to the brunette who was quite busy with his phone. Both of them started to get worried when Furihata paled before turning to them.

"What's wrong Furihata? You look like you're gonna faint or something." Kagami was now looking at him with concern with Kuroko on the side, slight concern was visible on his usually blank countenance. Kouki started to sweat and gripped his phone tighter.

"Ah, Well – actually..."

"Ah, Kouki, there you are." that voice. Every single head turned towards the entrance of the gym. There, leaning against the door was the ex-captain of the Generation of Miracles, Akashi Seijuro. What was he doing here?! Was what everyone thought as they continued to gape at Kouki back to Akashi then back again.

"Akashi-kun, what are you doing here?" Kuroko immediately went towards his former teammate and captain, confused as to why he was suddenly here. This was certainly quite a surprise. The last time he saw Akashi was after they defeated Rakuzan in the Winter Cup.

Akashi turned to him and ignored all the looks he was receiving before he snorted and leaned away from the door, taking a few steps towards the blue-haired shadow.

"Tetsuya, it's nice to see you too but I'm not here to see you." he replied with a smirk. Everyone else has finally snapped back into reality by Kagami's loud voice.

"What are you here for then?!" Kagami frowned at the shorter redhead, suspicious of his sudden visit to their school. Akashi turned to him with a raised brow, crossing his arms over his chest with his head held high.

"Kagami Taiga, still as loud as always, It's hard to believe Tetsuya actually bears with you." Akashi commented. Kagami flushed and was ready to strangle the shorter player if not for Kuroko holding him back.

"What did you say Akashi, you–"

"Kagami! Seijuro-kun! Please don't fight!" Kouki's trembling voice stopped Kagami from actually finishing his sentence and stared at Kouki with wide eyes.

"EEEEH?! SEIJURO-KUN?" the other's went back to blinking and gaping as Kouki actually called Akashi, the strange and extremely intimidating captain of the Rakuzan basketball club, 'Seijuro-kun.' How did they even know each other?! What the heck is going on?! They all thought exactly the same thing.

Akashi then turned to the brunette and the others were expecting him to threaten Furi since he just kind of told him not to fight with Kagami but to their surprise – he smiled.

He _actually_ smiled! That even Kuroko continued to blink at the sight of it. Everyone else looked like they were about to faint. Riko started to get really giddy inside. She had an inkling feeling that Kouki and Akashi had something going on.

Fukuda and Kawahara were holding their breaths. Meanwhile Hyuuga was twitching. Mitobe, Izuki, Tsuchida, and Koganei were just so confused on what's really going on. Kiyoshi was just grinning like an idiot, as if he already know what's happening. Kagami was just plainly confused.

"Ah, Kouki, Just the person I was here for." Before anyone else can react, the redhead brushed his hand against the brunette's cheek. Kouki flushed at the stares he was getting from everyone. They were just keeping quiet, silently but intensely observing their interaction.

"What did you come here for Seijuro-kun? I tried to contact you but you didn't answer to any of my texts and calls." Kouki asked and every was like 'you're contacting with Akashi Seijuro?! Since how long have been seeing each other Furihata Kouki!?' in their mind.

But Kouki tried to ignore them. He needed to know why _he_ was here. He thought Akashi was busy today that was why the redhead didn't answer any of his calls. Kouki was quite depressed too because he thought he can't...

Clearly knowing what he was thinking, Akashi smirked and held out his hand at him. Kouki blinked at the outstretched hand.

"My chocolates Kouki, I'm here for my chocolates." he stated as everyone in the gym blanched. Kouki flushed and he started to fidget. How did he know about those chocolates he made – oh – that's right, his Emperor's Eye.

His teammates were observing them and he was quite embarrassed at the attention he was getting. Akashi doesn't seem to mind it as he waited for Kouki to actually move.

"Ah..." Kouki quickly grabbed his bag, quickly searching through his stuff inside and he grabbed a box, neatly wrapped on a red bow and handed it over the red-haired point guard.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Seijuro-kun, I-I hope you like this chocolate I made..." stuttered the flushed brunette. Akashi looked quite pleased at the sight and he leaned closer to the brunette and whisper something in his ear that left the brunette's face as red as Akashi's hair.

Akashi then turned around with the chocolates in his hands, a smirk was visible on his lips before he turned towards the other Seirin players.

"Take good care of Kouki and Tetsuya." he turned to leave before he stopped and turned again back to face Kagami.

"We'll play against each other again Kagami Taiga, and next time, I'll win." he stated, his usual self finally resurfacing back with the challenging glint in his eyes. Kagami grinned at him.

"Bring it on!" Akashi smirked before he gave one last look at Kouki and a nod at Kuroko before he finally left, holding his chocolate secure.

By now everyone else is silent, glancing at the red faced Furihata Kouki who by now was slumped on the floor, face flushed and was panting quite heavily.

"Furihata-kun, are you okay?" came Kuroko's concerned voice.

"Furi?! Are you okay?" Fukuda and Kawahara fussed over the other first year.

"I-I'm fine guys, I thought he wouldn't come today." he murmured, clutching his chest. Suddenly remembering the text he received from Akashi earlier that he was coming to see him and that really surprised him, since he thought Akashi was so busy he couldn't answer all his calls nor his texts.

"Furihata-kun, you've got a lot of explaining to do." Riko was now expecting the brunette to answer what she was thinking was the relationship between him and Kuroko's former captain.

Kouki glanced up at his teammates eager face, especially Kuroko's, since he was clearly as confused as everyone else was.

"Well, the truth is, Seijuro-kun is my..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

All their eyes widened at the revelation. Oh my god. Seriously?!

.End

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

**#Omake:**

"Mou, where have you been Sei-chan?" Mibuchi Reo inquired when his captain finally arrived back from where he said he had to be. Reo quickly followed the redhead captain as he quickly made their way to the gym. Reo eyed the wrapped box on the shorter player's hold and he blinks.

"I thought you weren't gonna accept any chocolates today Sei-chan?" Akashi glanced at him and smirks.

"This one's special." he stated, pressing the box to his lips. Reo'e eyes widened as he followed Akashi, a knowing smile plastered on his face.

"Ah, Are those from Kou-chan?" Reo inquired and knew from the look on the heterochromatic eyed captain that, when he handed Reo the responsibility for the teams practice for a bit, it was because he clearly went to Seirin (actually traveled to Tokyo and despite being busy with practice) just to get his chocolate from his cute boyfriend.

"Hn..." Akashi smirked, remembering the look on his Kouki's face when he whispered in his ear...

_'I'll accept these chocolates for now Kouki, next time, I hope you'll finally give yourself to me.'_

Kouki was left into a blushing mess that Akashi can't actually wait finish his agenda for that day. He'd also have to make it up to Kouki since he had kind of neglected his Kouki's calls because of practice.

He went to the gym, tripled his slacking members training, and kept Kouki's chocolates untouched with him all day. He must be patient. Kouki will give himself to him, _soon_. After all, he was always right.

.Omake End

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

**.notes **

And there you have it! I really think the ending's quite lame. But oooohhh, Kouki's blushing just too cute! Lemme hug you– *scissor flies and buries onto wall just a few inches from cheeks – Hiiiiee! Forgive me Akashi-sama, I'll never touch your Kouki! *runs away*

.**Akashi: **Since I'm always right, you must review! My orders are absolute!

Shut up Akashi.


End file.
